hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes was a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News 41 years ago today (March 23, 1968), Monkey Business, the twenty-ninth episode of the Third Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 40 years ago yesterday (March 22, 1969), Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan, the twenty-sixth and final episode of the Fourth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 89 years ago yesterday (March 22, 1920), Werner Klemperer, who played Kommandant Wilhelm Klink, for all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born. --------------- 38 years ago Saturday (March 21, 1971), Look at the Pretty Snowflakes, the twenty-third episode of the Sixth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 39 years ago Friday (March 20, 1970), Crittendon's Commandos, the twenty-fifth episode of the Fifth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 43 years ago Wednesday (March 18, 1966), the twenty-sixth Hogan's Heroes episode, The Prince from the Phone Company would appear on CBS. --------------- 77 years ago Wednesday (March 18, 1932), Marian Moses, who played Colonel Karla Hoffmann in the episode The Ultimate Weapon, was born. --------------- 42 years ago Tuesday (March 17, 1967), The Tower, the twenty-seventh episode of the Second Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and Hans Schultz. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Robert Hogan 300px|right|thumb|Colonel Robert Hogan Colonel Robert Hogan is a fictional character who is the Senior POW officer of Stalag 13 in the television series, Hogan's Heroes. He is assigned to lead an underground organization made up of POWs that would work as spies inside Germany. He was played by the show's main star, Emmy Award-nominated actor, Bob Crane. History Early Life and Before the War Hogan is born in Cleveland, Ohio, having been speculated as having been born around the year 1905. Before the war, Hogan lived in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. During the War During the war, he commanded a squadron of bombers (the 504th), until he is shot down during a raid. It is unknown whether the Allies has planned for him to crash his plane or simply took advantage of it. Either way, Hogan would lead the operation for more than three years, with his men including, among others, Louis LeBeau, Peter Newkirk, Andrew Carter (having replaced Vladimir Minsk), and Ivan Kinchloe (later being replaced by Richard Baker). ''Read more... * Recently featured: Andrew Carter, Helga category:browse